Zephin Z Dark Angel In Monster Middle
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Zephin Dark Angel have been enrolled to Monster Middle where he meets old friends and New ghouls,but can Zephin learn to respect and trust the studets of Monster Middle.
1. Chapter 1:Zephin Z Dark Angel

Hi guys i'm doing a monster high fanfic on my chacacter Zephin and his friends. do not own monster high my chacaters.

* * *

><p>Name:Zephin Z. Dark Angel<p>

Parents: (Son of the very first Angel of Darkness,Orenos and son, of the goddesses of war Nivina)

Age-999,999,999(born in another dimension before space and time, so earth age is 13)

Killer style:I'm cool, handsome to girls,very talented at every thing and i'm also out of this world strong,no really I'm powerful and I don't even have mucles,my arms are a little thick but i don't have mucles or abbs and to be honest i like to keep it that way. My clothing is cool, black jean jacket black jeans with some cuts in it a belt chain and a belt with some metal triangles on it and some black polo boots with metal at the heel and tou.I can be heartless,mean, crul, a jerk and ect, when i wanna be but when i see something i like in someone i can be reall nice when i wanna be, i'm also mega rich you can't even imagen how rich i am.I also recently became a vampire, mystic wolf and nine percent werewolf also immortal.

Freaky Flaw:On a count of being a vampire i sometimes sparkle in the sunlight, i also lose my temper when some gets me mad and in the end they will end up getting medical help, but i don't care.

Favorite Color or Colors:Black, Silver, Gold, and Purple

Favorite Food:Pizza and Noddles these kinds of food are amazing even blood.

Pet Peeve:goths, saintnist,ghost,demans, and devils i hate how everyone always spread all these stupid rumers about them.I also hate people who annoy me.

Favorite Activity:Making dark sides come to life of other monsters in monster high,playing and creating pop and rock music but sometimes it's hard.

BFF:I don't have time to name all of them but I name one, Kreetin Minos hes a pretty cool type of Vampire called a vampiro, they suck human souls and enegry, but that doesn't make Kreetin a deman.

Favorite subject:Ge-ogre-phy, i love and want to learn how to dance better.

Least Favorite Subject:Mad Science,hey i think there crazy.

Pet:My two black winged wolfs Marko and Sky, there cool,smart,powerful,great for hunting and immortal i love that, they can also talk.

Zephin School Schedule:

8:15 - 9:10 Freaky Economics

9:15 - 10:10 Culinary Arts

10:15 - 11:10 P.E.

11:15 - 12:10 Lunch

12:15 - 1:10 Mad Science

1:15 - 3:10 Dragonometry


	2. Chapter 2: Kreetin Minos

This is chapter two where this chapter is all about Kreetin Minos Zeph's best BFF

Chapter Two: Kreetin Minos

* * *

><p>Name: Kreetin Minos<p>

Parents: Clawdesha and Zindo

Age: 1300

Killer Style: I'm a vampiro, a vampiro is a cool vampire that feed on human blood, energy and souls,essence but i'm still a monster.I usally wear a green hoodie vest with a purple shirt underneath, blue jeans with cuts in them, and i also wear polo boots but mine are brown me and my pal Zeph have the same intress. I also have black spikey hair that comes down to my shoulders, my bro Zeph's hair is long and spikey the hair color is jet black with glitter on his hair. My skin is pale blue.

Freaky Flaw:Just like my pal Zeph, my skin tends to sparkle in the sunlight, not only that but since i'm a good and bad vampiro i'm immune to all my weaknesses except silver i'm still learning from my dad and Zeph to be immune to a stupid peace of metal.

Favorite Color: Green and Purple

Favorite Food: Barbie-Q chicken, Pizza and Noddles, these foods are delish, i also love the way i can just suck in the noddles in my mouth.

Pet Peeve:I think i also agree with everything Zeph hates, along with really, really to much hard work i also hate stupid people.

Favorite Activity: Goofing off,making trouble, pulling pranks on all the full teens of monster high since me and Zephin are pre-teens I like hanging out with friends and best pal Zephin.

BFF: My number one best friend is Zeph and all his other friends, but my number two best friend and soon to be girlfriend Soseadra. My love for her is immortal, it was love at first fright.

Favorite Subject or Subjects: Dragonometry and Ge-ogre-phy. Don't know what Dragonometry is but it sounds fun i also like Ge-ogre-phy cause me and my pal Zeph can learn how to dance better, although the monster high staff forgot to put that on his school schedule.

Least Favorite Subject or Subjects:Me and Zeph don't like mad science to much cause we think there crazy, MY least favorite is Freaky Economics.

Pet:Hydraya, she my best favorite kind of dragon she is another kind of hydra called a Leviathan it's a half-hydra, half-stormzilla hybride although she still looks like a hydra with three heads she's full purple and have red eyes.

Kreetin Minos Schedule:

8:15 - 9:10 Freaky Economics

9:15 - 10:10 Culinary Arts

10:15 - 11:10 P.E.

11:15 - 12:10 Lunch

12:15 - 1:10 Mad Science

1:15 - 2:10 Ge-ogre-phy

2:15 - 3:10 Dragonmerty

**After School program:**

Tuesdays:Casketball


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Monster Middle!

This is chapter three of Zephin Z. Dark Angel. Kreetin and Zephin make them enroll to monster high when they're supposed to be in Monster , and the characters that gonna be in this chapter are gonna be Zephin Z. Dark Angel, Kreetin Minos and Narcissus Gorgon. Zephin and Kreetin belong to me, Narcissus belong to Minditess

Chapter Three:Welcom to Monster Middle, Creature prank

Rated K x times for kids ages of 9-13

* * *

><p>Kreetin and Zeph road to monster high in Zeph dad car, since they where going to monster middle they were happy to make fun of some pre-teen monsters they call loser monsters. Unlike other Monster Middle students they were actually excited about there new school since they could goof off.<p>

When they were at Monster Middle they daped each other and went inside the school. Zeph had jet black diamond(glitter) hair and the style his hair was in now was long and spikey, Zeph had really light brown skin he also looked like an normi but he was'nt he was a vampire, mystic wolf, nine percent werewolf, and the sixith Angel of Darkness in his family.

When they got in the school Zeph tapped Kreetin's shoulder and said. "Kreet, you got storm snakes?" Zeph whispered in Kreetin's ear. "Ya man i got them this is gonna be so great!" Kreetin whispered back.

Zephin went over the plan of putting the storm snakes on the creatures chair and in his desk when they get to class. They were luaghing the whole way there.

Kreetin slowly opened the door to see that nobody was in the class room, Kreetin gave Zeph the signal to come in. They quietly walked in the classroom and put the storm snakes in the creatures chair and in the desk, they positioned the snakes on the chair to make sure they stayed there. Once they got it on there, they was ready to leave the room, when all of a sudden the bell rung. Kreetin and Zeph quickly ran over to they're desk and sat down. Zeph and Kreetin was still snikering at what was about to happen. All the students came in the class room and one kid with with short brown hair(a little spikey), slightly tanned skin,and blue eyes,(Zeph could see his eye color a little bit under the sunglasses) sat right by Zeph and Kreetin.

Zeph stared at the kid for three minutes and reached his hands over to the kid to inroduce himself as Zeph said, "Hey kid, my name is Zephin, Zephin Z. Dark Angel but call me Zeph or Zephin.

Zeph said introducing himself as he continued, "And this is my BFFE(Best Friends For Eternity), Kreetin Minos" Zeph said pointing to Kreetin.

"Glad to see ya and nice to meet ya. My friend Zeph may look like a normie but he is a half-vampire, half-mystic wolf, nine percent half-werewolf ,and a half-Nymph hybride, from his mother's side.

Zeph looked at Kreetin with a mad expression on his face as he said, "Do you really have to put that one in Nymphs are girls from greek dude!"

Zeph complained as he was a little embarrassed about his hybride origin. Kreetin luaghed a little bit at Zeph's reaction but then stopped when it was the kid's turn to inroduce himself.

"And my name is Narcissus Gorgan, my dad is from greek and my mom is from egypt, if you were wondering" Narcissus said in a low tone. The three boys started chating and talking to each other until the creature came in the class room and anounced.

"All right class time to get to work. Everyone open you text book to 'Dragon Instincts', The creature said with an low voice. all the monster students did as they were told and got out there text books and started reading. Narcissus noticed Zeph and Kreetin laughing and snikering at something and wanted to know what.

"Pssp...Guys what are you two luaghing at?" Narcissus whispered to the two boys. "Me and Zeph put storm snakes on the creature's chair and inside his desk"

Kreetin snikered as Zeph did the same thing, then Narcissus joined in, not really sure why. Narcissus stopped laughing and asked.

"Um...Guys what are storm snakes?" Narcissus asked confused. then all of a sudden the creature screamed in pain as the storm snakes bite down on his butt and on his arm when he opened the drawer to his desk. All the students laughed at this even Narcissus, Zephin and Kreetin.

Narcissus gave his two new friends a dap and said, "Ha, ha, ha. Dudes good one that prank was amazing. Narcissus said still luaghing.

Zeph got out of his seat and anounced, "Well Mr. Creature, looks like class is dismissed" Zephin said grabing his backpack and his messenger's bag, Kreetin grabed his backpack and messenger bag as well and walked out of the class room with Narcissus following behind them after the stampede of kids left the room Narcissus, Zeph and Kreetin was the last ones that walked out of the classroom.

"Dude do you guys have any more pranks i have to see more!" Narcissus said exitedly.

Zeph and Kreetin both looked at Narcissus and said, "Nar, you haven't seen nothing yet" Zeph and Kreetin said at the same time as Zeph, Kreetin and Narcissus as well went to go play more pranks inside the school.


	4. Chapter 4: We Prank Ruby!

Greetings Monster High this is my Fourth Chapter: We Prank Ruby or Messin with Ruby, whatever you prefur. So in this chapter My two Characters Zeph and Kreetin, along with Minditess Characters, Ruby Gorgan and Narcissus Gorgan are gonna be in chapter four, Nar, Kreet and Zeph is gonna be hanging around school making fun of monsters and just being kids while having fun. Guess whos the lucky ghouls who's gonna get pranked. Clawdette and Ruby Gorgan.

Chapter Four: We Prank Ruby!

* * *

><p>Zeph and his two friends was just coming back from mad science class, where they dropped a casket of swamp water on the mad science creature's head. The Mad science creature kept on running into walls, triping over things, and just plain making a fool of himself. "Hey Kreet! ha, ha, hah! did you see the mad science creature's face when he fell into the trash can!" Narcissus said as he gave Kreetin an high five.<p>

Kreetin got some stuff out of his locker and said, "Ya, that was totally worth that boring lecture, I was almost gonna suck out his soul just because he won't shut up!" Kreetin said jokingly. Narcissus was about to ask Zeph something but then a monster ghoul, with thick curly black hair, peach colored skin and ruby red eyes, slaped him in the back of the head lightly but not lightly enough cause it still hurts.

"What have you've been up to now Narcissus..." The monster student was cut of by Narcissus anger. "None of your business Ruby!"

Ruby glared at Narcissus then said, "Look the only reason i came here is because i heard you were..." Ruby was once again cut off by Zephin and Kreetin stepping in and hepling there friend. Although Zeph was the first one to speak.

"Umm, excuse me ghoul, and sorry to step in like that but what are you?" Zeph said in a smart mouth way. Ruby did'nt respond, as she was dazing at the pre-teen monster standing before her she thought he was very, very, cute as she looked into his black eyes.

"_Oh my gosh, he is so cute he could be one of the hottest boys in Monster Middle"_ Ruby thought as she lost her train of thought.

"Hey Ruby are you dead or alive!" Narcissus said plucking his sister in the head. Ruby snapped out of it as she looked back at the three boys and said.

"Oh, hi there...I'm a monster..Student, names brother this is my Ruby...I mean my name is Ruby and this is my brother Narcissus" Ruby said as she put her hand on Zeph's shoulder then asked an odd question.

"Hey how many ghouls you dated?" Ruby said as she also bated an eyelash. Narcissus obviously din't like where this was going so he quickly took off his sun glasses and (temporarly) turned his sister into stone. Ruby was about to fall when another monster student girl with curly black hair, fur brown skin and oranged colored eyes cought her.

"Narcissus, you were just about to let your sister fall and break!" The girl yelled angryley. Narsissus told his friends bye and helped the girl carry his sister to class.

Kreetin looked at them then back at Zeph then said, "Zeph you wanna do more pranks man" Kreetin said in a low tone.

"Sorry Kreetin but we just can't do it without Narcssus, it won't be the same without him" Zeph said referring to there new monster middle friend. Kreetin nodded and closed his locker as the two of them went to class.

Zephin said a few last things before they went to class, "We'll just do more pranks with him tommorrow

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Wed Day Morning at Monster Middle*<span>**

It was another day and another scare for Zeph and Kreetin they've waited at there lockers for Narcissus, they had big surprise for Narcissus the surprise was a prank to pull on his sister and her friend. After what felt like a long periodes of time for Zeph and Kreetin, Narcissus finally arrived and greeted them both.

"Hey Nar, look I've got...I mean we've got a brand new prank to pull on smeone and it's your sister it might be ordinary but it will be hilarious" Zephin said with smirks at the corners of his mouth. Kreetin went in his locker and grabed a casket of icy cold water and a jar of metallic exoskeleton ants. Narcissus also smirked at this and wanted to know more.

"So who els we're gonna play the prank on?" Narcissus asked rubbing his hands together michievly. Zeph got closer to Narcissus so he could whisper something in his ear.

"At lunch you and Kreetin distract your sister and I'll poor the water down her back" said Zeph snikering a little. Kreetin also got closer Narcissus and whispered.

"And I'm gonna let these metallic exoskeleton ants out for them to crawl up on your sister's friend, she'll be doing stuff like jumping around, screaming and rolling on the floor making a fool of her self cause of some little ants.

Narcissus, Zephin and Kreetin went to lunch cackling at the prank when they get to lunch. When they were at lunch they got into position and began the plan. Narcissus and Kreetin walked up to Ruby and started talking to her about some random things.

As Kreetin and Narcissus did that Zeph slowly, snuck up behind Ruby and quickly pulled her shirt open and poored the casket of icy cold water down her back. Ruby shrieked as she jumped and stayed fozen for a while at the cold sensation running down her back and down her legs, Clawdette saw this and was about to do something but then Kreetin opened the jar of metallic ants then they went over to Clawdette and crawled up on her. She started screaming jumping around, jerking her body and scratching on some areas on her body, then started hitting her back against the walls of the lunch room. Everyone in the lunch room laughed at the two girl as they looked like bafoons.

Narcissus, Zephin and Kreetin laughed more and harder. Clawdette and Ruby saw this and started to get mad and ran after them, The three boys quickly noticed this and ran out of the lunch room. Since Ruby and Clawdette was mad they had only one thing on ther minds.

_"Beat the living day lights out of those kids!"_

* * *

><p>Well how'd you guys liked this chapter good or what hope you guys like and please tell friends. Read and Reveiw.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:God'Zillen

Okay, I know I've should have put this somewhere in my first chapter but i did'nt now how many characters i was gonna make so here he is God'Zillen

* * *

><p>Name:God'Zillen...(Or just Zillen)<p>

Parents:Godzilla

Age:11

Apperance:Blueish, brown skin has black spikey long hair that only comes down to his shoulders, and red eyes dose not have lizard head.

Killer Style: I am strong, brave, good fighter and I am always loyal to my friends and is always there to back them up and help them also I'm a little protective. My clothing is cool black jacket with gold flames design, black pants with a scale design, and chain necklace, along with a chain belt.

Freakey Flaw: Sometimes i scar people without them having a chance to get to know me.

Favorite Colors:Blue, green and red

Favorite Food: Fish,I love everything that involves Fish!

Pet Peeve:when normies judging me and accusing me of something i did'nt do, I hate when people frame me for nothing.

Favorite Activity:Fishing, Swimming and breaking stuff. I just love fish, swimming can also be good for you since it gives you exercise, and i just love breaking stuff i don't know why my dad use to get mad when i break stuff.

BFF's: Kreetin Minos, Zephin Z. Dark Angel, Narcissus Gorgon, Ariano Chupacbra(These guys are like a family to me along with any other friends they have)

Pet:Preytor is my giant pet prain mantiss she is about the size of a human and her skin is made of metal.

Favorite Subject:Drangonometry

School Schedula: Same as Kreetin's and Zeph's


	6. Chapter 6:Ariano Chupacrabra

Welcome to Chapter Six, In this chapter i'm gonna introduce Ariano Chupacbra he's the sun of the very first Chupacbra from another planet and you can learn all about him.

* * *

><p>Name: Ariano Chupacbra<p>

Age:13

Parents: Mr. El Chupacbra and Immortal Normie

Apperance:Looks like a mixed(black & white) maxican normie but he has black spikes going down his arms, legs and back, he has light brown skin sharp teeth and nails, with black eyes.

Killer Style:I'm cool, I'm fast, and just like my friends strong. I wear a grey hoodoo and some normal jeans man, i like to keep my clothing simple and cool i also wear some slip ons.

Freaky Flaw: I can't usally go out in the daytime cause my dad said we usally hunt at night.

Favorite Color:grey and brown

Favorite Food:Tacos, my dad might eat goat meat a lot and chickens, but sometimes i prefer taco.

Favorite Activity:Running around and relaxing, guilty as charge i can be lazy when i wann be and hyper when i wanna be

Favorite Subject:Culinary Arts

Least Favorite Subject:Ge-ogre-phy

Pet:Checko, he's my golden monkey he fun, active, and just love to party!

School Schedula: Same as Zeph and Kreetin's


	7. Chapter 7:Pranks of Terror

Chapter Seven people, alright monster high fans you might already know that the two monster middle students that got pranked in one of my chapters are the children of the monster high ghouls now God'zillen gonna be in this chapter. Three of Minditess characters gonna get pranked by my characters God'zillen, Zephin Z. Dark Angel, Kreetin Minos and Minditess character Narcissus Gorgon. Notice:Note, That the prank ideas was given to me by Minditess and i thank her for that

Chapter Seven:Pranks of Terror

* * *

><p>Zephin,Narcissus and Kreetin was at they're locker, waiting for a student named God'zillen to come along to help them prank Narcissus's sister's ghoul friends, Narcissus noticed the more friends Zeph introduced him to the more friends he made. God'zillen soon came and the three boys went over and greeted him.<p>

"Hey, guys sorry i'm late, Should have came sooner" God'zillen said while high fiving his friends. The group of boys huddled up and started discussing they're pranks on the ghouls. Narcissus started first and said.

" Ok guys, now for Bella we can prank her twice because she is so gullible she's so easy to trick, first I'm gonna get a watermelon fill it with chocolate, slime and fire crackers when the water melon blows up, she gonna be coverd in slime, chocolate and watermelon. Then Zeph will spray paint the walls and lockers and put it in Bella's hand on of the creatures will come and get her in trouble"

Narcisuss said while laughing a little. It was God'zillen's turn to come up with a prank idea as he said.

"Guys you know that girl pearl," The three of them nodded as God'zillen continued, "Well I was thinking we could put iching cream in her bathing suit since she's on the swim team and all, and not miss a single spot in her bathing suit"

God'zillen said with michief smile on his face. Kreetin started to speak. "Well i was thinking..." Kreetin was cut off from Zeph playfuly slapping him in the back of the head.

Zeph grined at Kreetin and said, "Dude, you've came up with a prank last time it's my turn" Zeph said joking.

Zeph started, "Now what that fraken stein girl's name is uh...Luna! Ya, thats it" Zeph said correcting himself as he continued.

" Any way i noticed her bolts on her neck, Me a Kreetin can sneak up on her and steal her bolts, she'll be the world's tallest walking magnet" Zeph said cackling.

Narcisuss had the watermelon, then saw Bella and quickly ran over to her before the watermelon exploded.

He ran over to Bella and said, "Here Bella, I got a present for you for being such a good friend" Narcissus said while handing the watermelon to Bella, then turned around running away and laughing.

Bella had red-streaked hair, pale white skin, fangs and pink colored eyes. Bella looked at the watermelon in confusion as she said.

"Well this is a weird gift... Am I supposed to eat this or..." Bella was cut of from the watermelon exploding in her face.

Bella looked like she was about to cry, but then Kreetin came in and gave her a can of spray paint then told her to follow him.

"Bella I'll be right back to get some towls to clean you up with stay here" Kreetin said as he went into a creatures class room, Kreetin soon came back with a creature behind him. The creature had a stern look on her face she took the can of spray paint out of Bella's hand and said.

"Bella you would violet school property by writing in spray paint 'Bella thinks school sucks', why?" The creature said as he grabed Bella by the ear. Bella tried to explain to the creature what really happened.

"No, no wait he sprayed paint the walls and lockers..." Bella was cut off from the creature pulling her by the ear into the principal's office.

"Alright guys it's all clear!" Kreetin said as his friends came out from hiding. Narcissus walked up next to Kreetin and said.

"Hey Kreetin, you know what's gonna happen when her mom finds out, I hope her mom gives her a good, ya know punishment if you know what i mean" Narcissus said laughing at the image inside his head. The others started laughing as well.

* * *

><p>Now to pearl, God'zillen and Zephin went in the swiming room to look for some sort of pink bathing suit. Zephin tapped God'zillen on the shoulder and pointed at the sea monster's girl's locker room. They went in there quickly before any body saw them.<p>

"Okay, Zeph give me the iching cream and let me put it in her swim suit" God'zillen said reaching his hand out for Zeph to give him the iching cream. Zeph opened the bathing suit and let God'zillen poor the iching cream in the bathing suit, they both sncikerd as they did this. God'zillen made sure he din't miss a single spot in the bathing suit, then all of a sudden the door opened and they droped the bathing suit and hide behind a big bucket of towls. It was Pearl.

Pearl have wavy blue hair,light green skin, fins(only on her knees and elbow), gils(on her neck) and blue colored eyes. Zeph and Kreetin noticed she was about to change her cloths, God'zillen looked at Pearl then back at Zeph and asked him, "Zeph she's about to change, should we look? Zeph was silent for at least seven seconds and responded.

"No!" Zephin said quickly as he and God'zillen coverd they're eyes. They only opened they're eyes when they heard the door open. They both quickly followed to see her reaction to the iching cream. They peaked they're heads outside the door and started laughing.

Pearl was in the water iching like crazy, she groaned and said, "Oh, ohhh...Why is my bathing suit so ichy"

Zephin and God'zillen laughed as God'zillen video tapped it and Zephin took a pics of her reaction. Zeph teleported himself and God'zillen.

* * *

><p>Zeph followed behind Kreetin, as they saw Luna Stein walking down the hall. Luna Stein had black and purple streaked hair, light green skin, stitchs and blue and purple eyes.<p>

"Okay, Kreetin ready I'm gonna make a vortex and trip her then you go behind her back and steal her bolts" Zeph said making a vortex. Kreetin nodded and went in the hall behind Luna.

Zeph then put his hand through his vortex, then the vortex came out the ground and Zeph tripped Luna. Kreetin quickly ran up behind Luna and toke off her bolts and put them in his pockets then ran off. Luna got up without noticing her bolts was gone.

Luna started tipping on her phone but when she did spones, nails, chain and other metal objects started hitting her body and was stuck on her, she could barely lift her on waight cause of the extra weight on her body. She fell over on her back and could'nt get up.

"Help, help...A little help here anybody can somebody help" She moaned as she tried her heardest to get up. Zephin and his friends laughed and walked away proud of the progress they've made.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it, i work really hard on all my stories.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:Monster Prank War

Chapter Eight: Monster-Prank War. In this chapter Minditess's monster ghouls gets pay back on my characters along with her own character Narcissus for them pranking the Monster Middle ghoul gangs.

Get ready Monster Ghouls vs. Monster Goblins

Chapter Eight: Monster-Prank War

New character Emmy Gorgon belongs to Minditess

* * *

><p>Ruby made sure she got up earlier then her brother, Narcissus. For days Narcissus and his new friends have been pranking Ruby and her ghoul friends for days and they're sick of it but you know what, they don't get mad they get even. Ruby walk into Narcissus room and saw that he was awake, that she was hoping for as she went in Narcissus room and said.<p>

"Hey, little bro, you know we have a big test today you should look good when you take that test" Ruby said as she held up a big mirror.

Narcissus turned around, "Ruby, get out of my..." Narcissus was cut off when he saw himself in the mirror. Narcissus took the mirror while still looking at himself and leaned it against the wall, while smiling and nodding at his reflection.

Ruby left Narcissus room and said out load, "I'll just give you and your reflection some time alone" Narcissus didn't notice since he was soley focused on his relection. Sooner or later Narcissus and Ruby's three year old little sister Emmy came in. Emmy had emerald green eyes, sligtly taned skin like her mother, Cleo, and snake hair like her dad Deuce only her snakes go downward like a 'U' shape (Deuce's snakes stand up).

Emmy walked behind Narcissus and staired at him she was waiting for him to do something, later she got tired of waiting and started tugging his pants leg, but Narcissus still didn't notice her since he was focused on his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Monster Middle*<strong>

Zeph was the only one waiting outside his and his's friends home class room. Zephin friends texted him on his icoffin and told him they'll be late but Zeph thought this was too late. Soon the bell rung and Zeph just walked into class Zeph was the only one that was in the class room besides, Bella, what Zeph didn't know was that there was a can of hot pink sparkling paint on top of the door. When Zeph walked through the door the paint can fell on his head and got on some parts of his body, Bella giggled as she finally got revenge for when Zeph and his friends got her in trouble.

Zeph got up and took the paint can off his head. When he took it off he noticed his hair was in hot pink sparkling streaks, Zeph looked at his hair in confusion and anger as he said.

"How come that pink paint only made streaks in my hair?" Zephin said as the anger in his voice grow while he punched the floor in anger leaving a hole in the floor. Zeph tried to put his hood over his head but remembered he left his jean jacket in his locker. When the rest of the students came in they'd started making jokes about Zeph's hair and insulting him.

God'zillen was swiming in the pool room where the swim team goes to practice,Pearl walked in with a big barrel of eels and phirana, God'zillen didn't notice and pearl pushed the eels and phiranas in the pool, the phiranas was all over God'zillens biting him as the eels was wrapped around his body shocking him, God'zillen screamed in pain as Pearl walked out the room. God'zillen made an attempt to jump out of the pool and crawl away but the phiranas and eels worked together to pull him back in the pool as God'zillen screamed.

"HELP I'M BEING ACTTACKED AQUATOPIA..AHHH!" God'zillen screamed as he was dragged back in by the phiranas and eels, Pearl just laughed and left him in his prank trap.

Kreetin was sucking in some blood and food in the creepateria, Clawdette saw how fast Kreetin was eating and thought this would be a fast, funny and easy prank. Kreetins mouth was really, really wide as he was sucking in his food, Clawdette quickly opened the bottle of hotsauce that saids: 'Volcanic maga'. Clawdette throw the hotsauce in the area the food was in as the hotsauce went in Kreetin's mouth.

When he felt the taste of the hotsause he started turning red, his skin changed from blue to red, his eyes started twitching and smoke blow out of his ears,his eyes started watering and as Kreetin screamed fire came out of his mouth and burned everything that was in front of him except Clawdette. Kreetin was running around the creepateria with his mouth on fire(his mouth was'nt suffering any injuries it was just mega-super hot) Kreetin ran out of the creepateria and into the goblin's bathroom and mouth put his mouth in one of the toilets, the bathroom fogged up with steam when Kreetin put his head in the toilets, Kreetin came out the bathroom and fell over the floor in front of another monster student.

"Well...I'd better get you to a nurse" Klaus said. He was best friends with Narcissus, Klaus had blonde short hair, brown skin, and purple eyes. After the day was over, Zeph and almost all his friends went home with a bad day

* * *

><p><span>*Back At Narcissus Gorgon's House*<span>

Narcissus mom Cleo was trying to get him away from the mirror, but he didn't want to stop looking at himself.

"Mom no!...Just ten more minutes..come on!" Narcissus said as his mom dragged him out his room, for him to get away from the mirror.

Cleo looked at her son in anger as she said, "Young man, get up, your already in trouble for cutting school today" Cleo said angrily. Upon hearing this Narcissus realized he didn't go to school all day because of his sister, Narcissus tried to reason with his mother as he said.

"No, no, wait mom! Y-you don't understand it was Ruby's fault she tricked me..." Narcissus as cut off by his mother Cleo.

Cleo looked at Narcissus with a stern look and said, "Narcissus don't try to blame your sister for this she was at school all day, which exactly where you should have been"

Cleo said dragging his son out too the living room. As Narcissus thought about how made he was at his sister, he thought about three things and those three things were: _Guess i need to add this to my freaky flaw, and i guess it's true what they say, monster ladies don't start fights but they can finish them. But Ruby it's on now!_

* * *

><p>Okay hope you like this chapter, Oh and Minditess sorry if the part i gave Klaus was too short, my brother was rushing me to get on.<p>

Read and Reveiw :)


	9. Chapter 9:Seadra Atlantic

Chapter Nine:Saedra. This is Kreetin Mino's bestfriend, that just transferred to Monster Middle the reason she hangs with Kreetin Minos is because she likes that badbot in him.

Chapter Nine: Seadra Atlantic

* * *

><p>Name: Seadra Atlantic<p>

Parents:Sea nymph and sea monster

Killer Style:I'm fun, relaxed a good singer and a good singer I aslo have a green diamond tattoo on my left arm with some trible markings that i was born with. I like bad boys cause they're funny and adventures. I wear high jean shorts, a pink shirt with Justin Bitter on it with his glasses off and his hat on. I also wear black slip ons with pink see through socks.

Apperance: Light blue skin, peacific blue eyes, black hair with pink and blue colorful streaks(like Abby bomniable)

Freaky Flaw:If i'm too could my skin tends dry up and freeze and it is hard for me to move.

Favorite: Blue

Favorite Food: craw fish, good and tasty

Pet Peeve:Having people being bossy and mean to me and my friends.

Pet: My pet eel, Static is very fun a surprising to play with, he can even survive out of water!

Favorite Activity: Swiming, playing in water and singing, these are what i do in my free time.

BFF's:God'zillen, Kreetin Minos, Zephin Dark Angel (these guy are really nice to me i love them)

BF:I don't have a boyfriend yet but i hope Kreetin will be mine.

Favorite Subject:Dragonomety and Oceanography, i love these two subjects and i also just love water, dragons are pretty cool too.

Least Favorite:Geology. Volcanos + fire + deserts+too much heat= scary nightmare


	10. Chapter 10: Teddy ice Angel

This chapter is gonna introduce Teddy Ice Angel, Zeph twin brother even though he doesn't have that many features to Zeph

Note: The two characters Teddy and Zeph look like a kid from fusion fall

Chapter Ten:Teddy Ice Angel

* * *

><p>Parents:Orenos K. Angel &amp; Karla Angel(Mothger is a goddessess of war and farther is first Angel of Darkness in his Family)<p>

Killer Style: Some people say i look like my annoying brother but i don't think so. I mostly were a blue vest, a long sleave white shirt, jeans and blue she with a big saphire jewl necklace, and my wings are blue i'm also not a jerk like my brother, i'm nice, cool, talented, loyal to my friends.

Apperance:Ocean green eyes, blue hair short spikey hair that com above his shoulder(changed color), slightly tane skin.

Freaky Flaw:I can't go near anything that is to hot for me i can't take the heat, but i do love the cold.

Favorite:Green, blue, white, saphire.

Favorite Food:Snow kones and ice cream, i like a cool refreashing food.

Pet:Frost is my pet icebird(wixard101 pet) he can go any where with me cause loves to travel with me.

Pet Peeve: Having someone threatin me with fire and Zeph getting all the attintion, I hate fire and i'm sick of Zeph geting what ever he wants because we're rich.

Favorite Activity:Play in the snow and flying it calms me and my soul.

BBF's:Pandora and Allene( these gut are like my best friends i love em)

GF:Icy, the ice princess, she might be cold, harsh and little dimanding, but she's my girlfriend

Favorite subject: Icy economics, i just love ice like my name sake.

least Favorite Subject:Culinary Arts: I can't take the heat so i need to get out of the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11: Icy Frost The Ice Princess

Icy, the ice princess i coming to monster high to join Minditess ghouls see al about her in her bio.

Chapter Eleven:Icy Frost

* * *

><p>Parents:Katya the ice queen and Jack frost<p>

Age:12

Killer Style:I'm rich , cool, a little cold and pretty i usally put glitter on my body and hair, witch i think looks fab, I wear a white and blue long sleave shirt with holes on the shoulders, a cute belt with diamonds on them white boots with diamonds on the too, with some white see through socks i also wear a really cute blue saphire tiara and a snow flake necklace with a blue gem in the , i might brag alot

Name:Icy Frost(the ice princess)

Apperance: blue lipstick, blue i shadow, Icy blue eyes long colorful hair(like Abby nabomnable)

Favorite Color:Saphire blue, and the northern lights.

Favorite Food:Ice cream and snow kones, me and my sweetie Teddy have so much in common!

Pet:My pet frost wolf, Adolpha she has such cut, pretty whit and blue fur, i also love thatpink tribal tattoo under her left eye.

Favorite Activity:Ice skating with my sweet heart Teddy and playing in the snow with him, i love him.

Pet Peeve: Fire monster making fun of me and threatining me with fire epeically, Zeph, he's a jerk.

Favorite Subject: Same as my boyfriend Teddy i love him.

Least Favorite Subject:Geology, volcanos, deserts, fire it's just not me

BF:Teddy Ice Angel,Teddy is so nice to me


	12. Chapter 12:New Students

Okay chapter Twelve, this chapter gonna have new characters one of them was given to me by Minditess enjoy. back story on Adora yelps have beengiven to me by Minditess

Chapter Twelve:New Students

* * *

><p><span>Friday 3:00 in the morning:<span>

Zeph, Kreetin, Narcissus and Ariano Chupacbra was at lunch eating food they where all happy that today was Friday. They all had they're weekend plans ready they've been forward to it the whole week, Michael Vexon's career has been brought back to life by Zeph, even Michael Vexon's fans where happy where so happy. When Zeph also told his friends that he had one hit single called 'war of the kingdom' and he was a pop and rock star they where all excited to know that, but for some other reason Narcissus had someting else on his mind but what was it.

"Hey man, Zephin, amego, when we're going go to the Michael Vexon concert it's since you brought him back to life" Ariano said. Zeph moved the cup away from his mouth and started. "Well we're gonna go if our parents let us go" Zeph said. each of them annouced that they can go except Narcissus.

Ariano stared at Narcissus first and said, "Hey man, Narcissus what about you?" Ariano said as he was curious. Narcissus was about to respond but him and the other saw that God'zillen was bugging one of the new students, Zeph looked at the new girl and quickly recanized her. This girl had: Dark blue skin, green eyes, dark circles around her eyes, and long curly really light blue hair, Zeph also saw she was into comic books because she was trying to get her comic book back from, God'zillen, who was keeping it away from her. Kreetin taped Zeph on his arm and said.

"Uhh... Zeph, who is that girl God'zillen messing with?" Kreetin said confused. Zeph continued and began to tell her back story.

"Her name is Adora Yelps she was adopted by two zombies named Slo-Moe and Ghoulia she also trainsferred from another school, heres what i know about her, since i'm **The Sixith Angel of Darkness, **In my family.

* * *

><p>*Zeph's story about Adora*<p>

"Ok, so you know how zombies are people who have died right? (or something like that...)

Well, Adora was a normie that was born with HIV, and died of AIDS when she was 9.

When the normies die, they become zombies. But the normie kids that die get taken to like this orphanage where the zombie parents can adopt them (since zombies can't have children).

Adora stayed in this orphanage for three years, being pushed around by the other zombie kids (cause she was the youngest) and being ignored by the zombie parents that came to adopt.

That was until Slow- Mo and Ghoulia came and adopted her like a week ago and gave Adora her zombie name, Adora (her normie name was Aurora Young. When the normie children die- and get turned into zombies- they need to be given a zombie name, but can only have it given to them by their adopting parents.)

So Adora is grateful that Ghoulia and Slow-Moe adopted her, and that she's part of a family again.

Ruby alreadys knows about Adora, and spends most of the morning trying to look for her but can't find her. I heard Narcissus sister Ruby talk about her and i also see she look for her in the mornings at school but for some reason man, she just can't find her.

*End of Zeph's story*

* * *

><p>Kreetin mouth hung open in shock as he said, "So wait, she used to be a normie... Thats creepy weird?" Kreetin said like he had a bad tast in his mouth. Zeph told Kreetin to wait a minute while they watch God'zillen torture Adora Yelps.<p>

Adora kept on walking back and fourth to spots where God'zillen was running back and fourth to keep her comic book away from her. Adora started to get a little mader now as she moaned with anger.

"Awww..." Adora moaned but God'zillen didn't know what she was saying, God'zillen then started to make jokes about her.

"You're so dumb, you took a ruler to bed to see how long you slept, You're so dumb that when someone told you that we live in the Milky Way... You thought it was the candy bar, your so dump you tried to break out of your own house" God'zillen said laughing.

Adora was getting mad but was still moving slow, God'zillen started making jokes about how she is.

"Man, your so slow that you got lost going around a circle, You so slow you can't even catch a tortoise, You make snails feel respected. Your even so slow it looks like you're going backwards" God'zillen said as he began to tease her by running in slow motion.

"Grow up dude!" Teddy yelled from a nerby table next to him. Zephin sighed in annoyance at the fact that his brother was here, Teddy and Zeph really didn't get along that much at all. Kreetin was gonna ask Zeph something but saw Seadra waving at him and waved back. Kreetin then told his friends he had to go do something and went over to the table Seadra was sitting at, Kreetin thn started to talk.

"So.. Um Seadra how you like this school?" Kreetin said starting conversation. Seadra responded.

"Oh it's great really... I'm really having fun here at this new school, Ya' know Monster Middle really isn't as bad as they say it is" Seadra said blushing deep red, at the fact that the one she loved was here. Kreetin tried to quickly think of what to say or do next, while he was thinking Seadra scooted a little closer to Kreetin, as she began to blush more.

Kreetin's heart started racing as he said, "So Seadra, you want to come with me and the guys and come to Michael Vexon's concert" Kreetin said trying to put his arm around Seadra. Seadra responde with a 'yes' as she blushed enough for Kreetin to see, Kreetin thought this would be the best time asked if she would like to be his girlfriend, he've been having a monster crush on her since the first day he met her and wanted to be her boyfriend.

Kreetin started, "So Seadra we've knew each other for a very long time... And well i was wondering if..."

"Oh... I think i know where this going" Seadra said batting her eyelashes. Kreetin continued "Do you want to be my you know... Girl..." Kreetin was cut off from Seadra answer.

Seadra hugged Kreetin and kissed him(on the lips) and said, "Oh, Kreetin of course I'll be your girlfriend.

*Mean While with Icy, Teddy, God'zillen, Adora and Clawdette*

Teddy was watching how God'zillen was bulling Adora and was about to step in, but then Clawdette walked up behind God'zillen and stepped on his tail, God'zillen screamed in pain as he picked up his tail to see if it was badly damaged. God'zillen droped the comic books and Adora picked them up. Adora held them close and walked away before he could take them again.

God'zillen looked at Clawdette in anger as he said, "What the heck you think your doing you waste of fur!" God'zillen said as he started getting in her face. Clawdette started.

"You need to leave that poor girl alone fish-breath, she didn't do anything to you!" Clawdette said also getting into God'zillen's face, they both was getting angry and was about to do something they will both regret.

"Oh ya, well she's stupid. That's why i picked o her she a big idiot a big fat peace of stupid!" God'zillen almost yelled.

Clawdette grawled then said, "Your stupid, you big fat jerk face!" she spat out while pushing him.

God'zillen started geting smug and said, " Oh, that's pretty brave talk for someone who is smaller than me, what your gonna d jump up and hit me in the face" God'zillen said tuanting Clawdette.

Clawdette had enough of God'zillen and was about to strike"Why would i do that when i can claw your face lizard lips!" Clawdette said as she cracthed God'zillen on the side of his face. God'zillen yelped in pain as he fell to the ground he looked back at Clawdette with anger in his eyes as he breath fire at Clawdette and triped her with his tail. when Clawdette fell she noticed her shoulder was on fire and she quickly put it out.

"You want a peace of me you little mut!" God'zillen yelled. Opon hearing this Clawdette jumped at God'zillen and they started fighting all over the floor. God'zillen bite and clawed at Clawdette and God'zillen did the same but God'zillen didn't let Clawdette bite him. God'zillen and Clawdette was scracthing, pulling each othered hair, beating each other, pinning each other, and throwing each other down. They're was almost completely tared up and scratched up. Sooner or later two creatures came in the lunch room and broke the two apart as the two of them was seperated from each other the two creatures said.

That's it you two are in big trouble and we're calling you parents!" The creatures both said together. Although they heard what the creatures said God'zillen and Clawdette was still trying to fight each other and started to struggle.

"SHE STARTED IT!" God'zillen yelled at the same time Clawdette did.

"HE STARTED IT!"Clawdette yelled at the same time God'zillen did as well.

The two creatures caried them out the lunch room. As they continued to screem and yell.

* * *

><p>How'd did you like it was it good was it to violent anyway Read and Reveiw and tell friends to Read and Reveiw.<p>


	13. Chapter 13:Parent vs Parent Conference

This is gonna be a chapter of the parent creature conference, you thought the monster kids were bad and fighting wait till you see the monster parents fight in this chapter.

Note:I don't know how to describe my character's Zeph's dad so type this in on google and you find the link and the photo of him(i do not own the photo) Zeph dad may look scary and gothic but i'll change his clothing apperance in the story Monster high fans.

Chapter Thirdteen:Parents vs Parents Conference

* * *

><p>Every monster middle student was in school on a Saturday morning every student was really worried about this conference cause they didn't want to get in trouble on the weekend, but some of the kids like, Zephin wasn't worried at all his dad just let him do whatever he wanted. Soon Zeph saw Seadra holding her mother back from going any into the head master's office. Seadra's mother: was a sea nymph with brown hair, green eyes, and a little taned colored skin. Then her dad came behind he had long black hair, light blue skin, fins between his fingers, on his arms and blue eyes.<p>

"Mom, dad please wait.. Don't go in there!" Seadra pleaded although, her mother cut her of as she said, "Seadra you know i have to go in there now move!"Seadra's mother said in a little anger.

Seadra walked in the school with her head down and sighed, meanwhile Zeph's dad, Orenos, God'zillen's dad, Godzilla, and Kreetins mom and dad, Clawdesha Minos and Zindo Minos. Orenos and almost all his son's, friends parents are friends.

Kreetin's dad had a brown jacket, with cut up jeans , a chain necklace, light blue skin, and long black spikey hair, and red monster eyes. Kreetin's mom was a werewolf, she had long curly brown hair with black streaks, brown skin, and silver eyes. Kreetin's mom Clawdesha was wearing black boots, with a black lether jacket, and a black skirt.

Orenos had on a lether jacket too, with black jeans, polo boots, and holding some sort of dark looking cane with a crystal on that is shaped like a dodecaherdron witch has twenty vertices, thirty edges, and twelve equivalint pentagonal trianguler faces. All the parents was waiting to come in. Some was waiting for the creatures to come outside so they can have they're conference outside. Orenos decided to start talking to Kreetin's dad, Zindo.

"Sooo... Zindo how is your son Kreetin?" Orenos said starting conversation. Clawdesha started first before her husband.

"He's doing good, but if his creatures tell me he's been up to no good he's gonn get in huge trouble" Clawdesha said. Sooner or later Jack Frost and his wife Katya Frost came to the school and sat next to Orenos, Jack Frost happily greeted Orenos the rest of the parents they soon started talking and chatting.

* * *

><p>*In the Middle School*<p>

Teddy and Icy was walking down the hallway on they're way to the office to see if they're parents where there, they both stopped to speak to each other.

Icy started, "So Teddy what do you think of Clawdette and her friends you think their nice or what they can be there to back us up if we ever need them" Icy said, as took his hand. Teddy started next.

"Well i don't know i'm still thinking of what would happpen if Pandora came to this school and Zeph and his hord of jerks beat her up, that's how Zeph got kicked out of some of his other school and got brought to jail, he might even go back to Camp Black Lake"

Teddy said with a chuckle, Icy then kissed him on the cheeck and said, "Oh come on Teddy she'll be fine let's not worry about that" Icy said with a chuclke. They then both saw God'zillen and Clawdette fighting again next to the locker, Teddy sighed in annyance as he watched the fight.

Clawette grawled at God'zillen, then srcatched the locker in anger as she said, "Your blocking my locker zillen!"

"I don't care you peace of trash i was here first, you know what as a matter of fact how did you come to school today someone left your cage open?" God'zillen asked in an insult. Clawdette looked angry at that remark and said.

"Your saying i look like i came from the zoo, you look like an freakshow from the circus" Clawdette said in anger. God'zillen was getting mader and was about to set her on fire with his fire breath, but decided to wait until he does that.

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull Clawdette?" God'zillen said then walked away. Although Claedette felt like punching him she could'nt because of the hall moniter, so she just walked away as well.

* * *

><p>*Out Side of The Middle School*<p>

One of the creatures named Mr. Ghoulsin walked up to the parents as he held a stack of papers in his hands, Mr. Ghoulsin looked a little bit like Mr. rotter, but have darker green skin and grey hair. Mr Ghoulsin gave the kids permission to come in as their parents sat down the begin the conference. Mr. Ghoulsin started. But before Mr. Ghoulsin could start three more parents came and all of them were dads, one was named Harrison: he had Short sandy blonde hair, purple eyes, brown skin and fur.

The other dad was named James: He had, Black hair, pale skin, and pink colored eyes. The last one was named Darron he looked like a male version of frankie with short black and white streaked hair and the same colored eyes. All the parents and kids sat down to begin their parent crature conference. Ruby sat down by her mother and father Cleo and Deuce but while she was getting ready to sit down, Zeph shot a spit ball at her neck but no one noticed except Zeph's dad(Orenos) who didn't seem to care and just peted Zeph on the head..

Ruby felt something hit her neck and yelped, "Hey, what dang..." Ruby paused when she saw Zeph sniker. At seeing this she knew he did it. Ruby was gonna get up nd try to hit Zeph but the creature was about to continue, and Ruby sat down. The creature cleared his throut as he continued.

"Greetings parents i have summoned you all here today to talk to you about your children progress, starting with Bella!" Mr. Ghoulin said while shooting and angry glare at Bella. Bella went straight to protest as she said.

"How come everyone thinks that was me... It was'nt me! It was Kreetin and the rest of his friends!..." James cut off Bella and said.

"Young lady you know your already in trouble so don't try to lie!" James said sternly. Bella was still in full denile as she said, "It wasn't me!" Bella said as she stomped her foot. Zephin laughed at everything that was going on as he watched as Bella was about to get in trouble. Bella's mom Draculaura started talking when Bella was finished yelling.

Draculaura coverd Bella's mouth as she said, "I'm sorry... Um.. What did Bella do wrong again?" Draculaura said as she was unsure that her doughter did anything wrong. Mr. Ghoulsin continued.

"A lot of things, for the last week she've been writing with red marker on the headmaster's door and spray painted the lockers" Mr. Ghoulsin said as he glared at Bella. soon another teacher came in: she had blue eyes pale skin, blond hair, fangs(she was some sort of banshee), her name is Mrs. Muse. she came over by Mr. Ghoulsin and sat down some papers in front of herself. She took some papers out and looked through them as she said.

Mr. and Mrs. Minos, have you've been awire that your son skiped two days of school, bringing metal ants to school which could have gotten out and damaged the school and could have injured the students, and last but sertainly not least bringing storm snakes to school with his little friend Zeph and played a prank on one of the creatures here at Monster Middle injured him greatly"

Mrs. Muse said, as his mother glared at him, which made Kreetin smile but not in a good way as he knew he was gonna get in trouble. Mrs. Muse continued, "Clawdette and God'zillen also got into a fight in the lunchroom yesterday"

Godzilla looked at his son God'zillen who had some scraches and bruises on his body. Clawdeen saw that Clawdette also had some scraches and bruises, this quickly got the two parents mad and the two glared at each other. Godzilla, made a an angry growl at Clawdeen with a little bit of smoke coming from his mouth. Clawdeen was a little scared cause he was way bigger than her. But Clawdeen stood up and said.

"Okay, what did your son do to my..." Godzilla cut her off by screaming at her with monterous growl, Clawdeen got scared and sat back expresion Godzilla had on his face looks like he was smiling at his victory. Zeph and his dad was laughing at how scared Clawdeen was of Godzilla. Harrioson saw this and glared at Godzilla.

"Um... Hey i don't know if you know this or not but. She's my wife you can't treat..." Harrison was cut off by Zeph's dad, "Dude, shut up she started it any way, just like your kids did with my son" Orenos said harshly. Lagoona soon joined into the fight and said, "Hey! That's my mates friends your talking about!"

Orenos just coverd her as he said, "Shut up i really don't care, Zindo and me knows your kids started it" some of the kids tried to stop their parents from fighting but it was really no use as they'd continued to fight. Soon Cleo and Deuce jumped in but Cleo started first.

"Are kids started it they didn't start anything, your girl hitting children!" Cleo was cut off by Orenos as he said, "Your little, smart mouth, simple minded, mall shopping, annoying, spoiled, braty, baby!" Orenos said getting in Cleo's face, then Deuce jumped in and said, "Dude this my wife now, apologize before i have to stone you.." Deuce was cut off by Jack Frost as Jack said.

"Excuse me.. You can turn people into stone, try to look good all day, but you can't grow hair. Prince of the gorgons i don't think so" Jack Frost said with a smile on his face teasing Deuce. Soon all the parents started fighting by insulting each other and their kids. They kept going until the creature stopped them. All the creatures said good bye to the parents as the parents said the same. The only three people that was still in the room was Narcissus, Deuce and Cleo. Cleo knelt down to her son's level on one knee as she began.

"Narcissus, look listen i do not and i mean do not want you hanging out with them any more now lets go" Cleo said as she took Deuce's hand and pulled him outside. Narcissus on the other hand was sad about what his mother said, then leaned his head ageinst the wall and said.

"Oh no I'll never hang out with Zeph and his friends again" Narcissus said in sadness.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Man that was alot of thinking sorry i took so long on this i was stuck on idea and i didn't know where to put them hoped you enjoy.<p>

Read and Reveiw.


	14. Chapter 14:Kemetri Draken Jackkson

This is chapter Fourteen in this chapter i'm gonna introduce my new charcater which is like my pen name sake. Kemetri Draken Jackkson, a monster i wish i could be with out any ghost demans or devils in the monster world. So any way enjoy the charcter bio on Kemetri Jackkson. I've also changed the chapter

Chapter Fourtenn: Kemetri Draken Jackkson

* * *

><p>Name: Kemetri Draken Jackkson<p>

Parents:Serris normie... (actually my mom is an immortal that married my dad, she's part nymph) Warco a draconian(a draconian is a half-human (or immortal) half-dragon

Age:11

Killer Style:I'm an half-dragon, half-immortal normie. I have short spikey black hair my skin tone is white with a dragon scale pattern, i have ocean blue eyes i also have red lips that i sometimes get embarrised about cause it looks like lipstick. I sometimes wear a blue camo jacket, brown pants, brown polo boots like Zeph but his are black. I also like wearing these cool dragon rings, dragon necklaces, and this cool dragon belt chain. I even have a hat that is similar to Michael Vexon's hat.

Freaky Flaw: Since I've never knew about my monster/dragon origen until Zeph got me and brought me to the monster world. I'm very skittish, nervous and paranoid about the monster i see because i never knew about my real origen for most of my child hood, until Zeph brought me to the monster world like i said (Why could'nt i have stayed with the monsters)

Favorite Color:Blue, gold, black, and silver

Favorite Food:Noddles, pizza and hot dogs, thats the good stuff.

Pet Peeve: people who annoy me, i also agree with Kreetin and Zeph. I hate ghost, devils, and demons, they are not monsters.

Favorite Activity:Drawing, art, a playing video games, and going places with Zeph i'm another one of his best friends. The art i draw go on this cool website called Demiantart and the fanfics i make goes on a monster website.

BFF'S:Zephin Dark Angel, Kreetin Minos, God'zillen, Arino Chupracabra, Seadra Atlantic, Hoodette (but i call her Voodette), And Holly Hyde (I love these guys they're really nice supportive, helpful, and really nice. I sometimes hang out with Holly and Voodette, Voodette helps me with my voodoo, hoodoo classes and other subjects i need help with, and Holly she mostly help me with music. I honestly think Voodette and Holly Hyde is one of the hottest girls in school, but don't tell them i said that)

Favorite Subject: Dragonometry, this class subject sounds good and since i've just learned about my monster/dragon origen, I JUST LOVE DRAGONS!

Least Favorite subject:Ge-ogre-phy, Mad Science. I don't like dancing in a big crowd where lots of people are watching i get stage fright, and mad science is not as easy as it looks to me.

Pet:Screature, is my pet dilophosaurus. He is one heck of a hunter and is one cool dino, he really loves me and i love my pet, it also funny how he scares people and spit in their faces.

Kemetri Draken Jackkson Schedule:

8:15 - 9:10 Mad Science

9:15 - 10:10 Ge-ogre-phy

10:15 - 11:10 Dragonometry

11:15 - 12:10 Lunch

12:15 - 1:10 Clawculus

1:15 - 2:10 Dead Languages

2:15 - 3:10 Clawculus(A.P.)

**AFTER SCHOOL PROGRAMS:**

Tuesdays:Scary Aptitude Test Prep


	15. Chapter 15:Hawtie Hyde

Okay in this chapter i'm gonna put my character Hawtie Hyde or as her friends call her Holly Hyde, she is one of Zeph gangs and have hot taste in music.

Chapter Feithteen:Hawtie Hyde

* * *

><p>Name: Hawtie Hyde "Holly"<p>

Parents:Hecter Hyde Nyoka Hyde(Nyoka Hyde is my mom she's a dragon that can shap-shift from dragon to...Well humanoid dragon that is taller than me. My dad is just like my cousin Holt Hyde that is so cool)

Age:12

Killer Style:Just like my cousin other side or brother I have flame leaping off my head but my mine always stay down and i have a braided pony tail and when my hair gets wet it turns into normal fire red hair that's it. I also have the most hotest yin-yang tattoo on my arm.

Favorite Color(s):Orange, Red and Yellow

Favorite Food:Hot pepers and hot wings I'm hot so i like the hotest things

Pet Peeve:Bad terriable music like really i agree with my cousin if music can't transform you it's just static and stupid music, it's also people who annoy me i'm very hot headed.

Favorite Activity:Making new monster mixes, that's what my dad does but i like making music and dancing more when i'm on the dance floor i'm on fire.

BFF's:Kemetri Draken Jackkson, God'zillen, Hoodette, Zephin Dark Angel, Kreetin Minos, Narcissus Gorgan, Seadra Atlantic, Michael Orion, Draka Jackkson(Even though she's spoiled)...(I love these guys they are my best friends) to hang out with!

Enemies: Teddy Ice Angel, Icy Frost. Those cold frozen wusses i can put the heat on them in five seconds.

Favorite Subject:Music Theory, ge-ogre-phy. I like music and dancing

Least Favorite Subject:Anything without music, beats, or dancing

Pet:Flara, is my pet red and yellow chamilion although she looks a little bit like a normal lizard she is red all over have six yellow spots going down her back and frills around her neck which i think is cool, and she also loves my music and dancing.

Monster Mentor:Draka Jackkson, Holly listen's to Kemetri's sister says but sometimes do stuff by here self.

Hawtie Hyde School schedule: Same as Kemetri's


	16. Chapter 16:Cheetarra Stripes

In this chapter here i'm gonna introduce the duaghter of Toralei, Cheetarra. Cheetarra is nicer than her mother and is playful in a kitty cat way she might even be Kemetri's girlfriend (i don't know yet i'm trying to find a great match for him). And also, i found out why Toralei might hate Cleo so much from my friend Minditess she got that info from another friend. She said Toralei used to be Deuce's girlfriends and then they broke up then Cleo started dating Deuce. Some of you may have also saw that she hates Cleo because she would'nt let her back on the fear leading team, but i would go with the first one it's much better. Enjoy

Chapter Sixteen:Cheetarra Stripes

* * *

><p>Name:Cheetarra Stripes<p>

Parents:Duaghter of Toralei the Werecat

Killer Style:I purrfer fashions that go with my natural feline grace meaning my cheetah grace, i like adding just enough cuts and cat design on my style to say "I always come when called and is very loyal to my friends and boyfriend and also very playful"

Freaky Flaw:It seems to help and also get me in trouble sometimes in school but if any one messes with my friends, boyfriend or me in general, well lets just say this fur is pretty but this kitty cat have claws **_*HISSS*_**

Favorite Colors:Yellow and Bauge

Favorite Food:Shrimp and Straw barry milkshake

Pet Peeve:Well i don't like being rubbed the wrong way either, just like my mom

Well i sometimes take naps, but unlike most Werecats i just like getting wet it's refreshing and cool i also like playing with yarn.

BFF's:Nima Lardra and Draka Jackkson

Other Friends:Kemetri D. Jackkson(I also see him as one of my best friends, he also rubs me just right. I also find Nima cute despite how bad she is)

Favorite Subject:Drama, it's a good time to practice my acting for when i become an actress.

Least Favorite Subject:Math, it just too hard

Enemies:Narcissus, Ruby and Emmy (I don't know what i have ever done to them but i know their mean and started it.)

BF:I don't have one yet but i have been growing some feelings for my other friend, Kemetri.


	17. Chapter 17:Jocelynn Jekyll

This is gonna be the bios on Jackson Jekyll daughter, Jocelynn, or as her boyfriend call her Josie. She is not like her father Jackson she does not a Hawtie in her them to have been actually separated from each other so she have another dark side to her you'll find out in her bios.

Chapter Seven-Teen:Jocelynn Jekyll

* * *

><p>Name:Jocelynn "Josie" Jekyll<p>

Parents:Dr. Jackson Jekyll and Mrs. Jekyll

Killer Style: I'm just like my dad, i like sweater vest and plain styles that are very neat, but instead i like my style to be cute and fab, all orderly and buttoned down. I know it may seem a little quiet and dull but the last thing i need or want in my life is more loud and flashy, especially having bullies pick on me and jerks flirting with me.

Freaky Flaw:I might be a lot like my dad but i am different in some way like: instead of me being unreliable i have total dark, mean, bad side to me and i just lose control when ever that happen. It happens like every time i get to scared, getting threaten and beaten on also bullied to much in one day.

Favorite Color:Yellow

Favorite Food: Spaghetti and Mac and cheese, just like my daddy.

Freaky Flaw:Well, i don't hate loud music with a beat that's the only thing me and my jerk of a cousin, Hawtie, have in common. I hate getting bullied and picked by other girls and especially other boys and also jerks flirting with me. It makes me lose conscience and thoughts and i think at that point i get really mad.

Favorite Activity: I do a little bit of cheer leading i mean-fear leading, and i like singing to myself and draw.

BFF's:Allene, Teddy, Jazz and Teddy Ice Angel (Jazz is a middle school student like me but he had such so much a bad life than me)

Favorite Subject:Mad Science, just like my dad.

Least Favorite Subject:Dodge ball and gym, it's bad for the hair perfume.

Pet:Catalina Fate, she is my pet chameleon. She can blend into any kind of situation and crisis and can never get caught or call attention to her self, that's why i love her.

BF:Kenneth Angel. He is such an Angel, he's the one who helped me out when i needed him.


End file.
